Broken Record TRAD
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Post House Head, Wilson Heart. L'accident de bus et la DBS n'ont pas laissé House sans séquelles... Ceci est une traduction d'un OS de BackToTheStart.


Re! Un OS que j'avais traduit il y a un moment, BackToTheStart est l'une de mes fanfictionneuses préféré, et mérite d'être connue, je vous invite donc à lire, apprécier et commenter =p

Préparez vos mouchoirs! x)

* * *

Broken Record.

_Amnésie Antérograde: Perte de l'habilité à créer de nouveaux souvenirs suivant les événements qui ont causé l'amnésie, conduisant à l'inhabilité partielle ou complète de se rappeler d'un passé récent,alors que les souvenirs à long terme restent intacts._

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Soudain, le visage de Cuddy apparaît dans sa vision périphérique. Il essaie de lui dire qu'il faut qu'il voit Wilson, mais les mots restent bloqués. Elle lui dit "shhhh".Elle lui demande de se reposer.

Il se sent si fatigué. Sa tête lui fait mal.

Peut-être qu'il va l'écouter pour une fois.

Alors il ferme les yeux, et se repose.

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il pensait qu'il serait en soin intensifs. C'est là que les gens sont sensés être quand ils ont une fracture du crâne, une crise cardiaque, et se font faire une stimulation cérébrale profonde, non?

A la place, il semble être dans ce qui paraît être une chambre normale.

Il se sent bien. Son esprit est étonnamment clair pour quelqu'un qui sort d'un coma. Pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de sortir du bus. Pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu ne pas sortir du bus du tout. Il se pousse hors du lit, et utilise ses mains pour mettre sa jambe droite sur le bord. Il se met sur ses pieds.

Une infirmière entre. "Bonjour Docteur House"

Elle est étonnement joyeuse. Il est plus habitué à de l'exaspération ou à des regards noirs de leur part. Pas de joyeux bonjours. Il fait un bref mouvement de la tête, et essaie de passer devant elle. Il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.

" Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer, Dr House."

Il ne répond pas, il essaie de lui échapper, mais elle est rapide et il n'est toujours pas à 100% de ses capacités.

Il s'apprête à lui faire une remarque hargneuse quand Cuddy entre dans la pièce.

"House. Retournez au lit." Cuddy fait un signe de remerciement à l'infirmière, qui sourit et s'en va. House est déconcerté de voir comme l'infirmière semble gentille. Il est sûr qu'il l'a vue avant, même qu'il l'a probablement insulté.

"Où est Wilson?"

"Retournez au lit."

Il s'assoit lourdement sur le lit, se sentant soudainement fatigué. "Amber et morte n'est-ce pas?"

Cuddy s'assoit à coté de lui. "Oui", dit-elle doucement.

"Il faut que je trouve Wilson. Où est-il?"

"Il est... pas là."

"Il est avec Amber."

"Il... Oui."

"Je dois aller avec lui."

"House..."

Et là House comprend.

"Il me hait c'est ça? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là."

Il s'allonge sur le lit, et lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il est couché dans son lit à la maison. Il est sûr que ce n'est pas là qu'il devrait être. Il est supposé être à l'hôpital. C'est là que les gens vont quand ils sont blessés.

Il porte son T-shirt blanc et son pantalon de pyjama bleu.

Il peut entendre quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Il ne trouve pas sa cane. A la place, il trouve une béquille appuyée sur sa table de nuit. Il souffle. Il n'en a pas utilisé depuis qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus.

Il se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y trouve Cuddy.

La première phrase qui sort de sa bouche est "Où est Wilson?"

Cuddy le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé, et lui tend un café. Elle s'assoit à coté de lui. Elle a cette expression sur le visage. _Conversation sérieuse en vue. _Pense-t-il.

Quand elle lui dit doucement que un mois est passé, et que Wilson a prit deux mois de congé, il ne peut pas y croire.

Il se sent comme s'il était tout juste dans bus avec Amber. Il se sent comme s'il disait tout juste à Wilson qu'il était désolé. Il se sent comme si la veille, il était dans l'accident de bus.

C'est ça?

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux doucement.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il est emmêlé dans ses draps. Il peut sentir l'odeur du bacon. Ne devrait-t-il pas être à l'hôpital?

Il voit un costume et une cravate pendus dans la porte de sa penderie. C'est sa plus belle veste, parfaitement repassée. Chemise bleue ciel et une cravate.

Peut-être que c'est pour l'enterrement d'Amber. Pour une fois, il n'est pas énervé de devoir s'habiller et aller à un enterrement. C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour Wilson.

Il sort pour aller à la cuisine. Cameron est debout devant sa cuisinière, faisant griller le bacon et des œufs au plat. Chase lui tend une tasse de café et l'emmène jusqu'à son canapé.

Et Chase lui dit tout. Ça_ fait quatre mois _dit il. _Votre père est mort il y a trois jours. Nous allons à ses funérailles aujourd'hui._

Il laisse Cuddy le conduire à l'enterrement. Il n'arrive pas à protester, alors qu'il hait son père. Cameron et Chase viennent, comme ils ont déjà rencontré ses parents avant.

Wilson n'est pas là.

Ils viennent juste d'arriver à la maison funéraire quand il se tourne vers Cuddy et demande, "Pourquoi on est là?"

Il ne peut pas se souvenir qu'il a mangé des œufs et du bacon au petit-déjeuner non plus.

"Est ce que vous savez qu'il se réveille à chaque fois, et dit qu'il doit vous trouver?"

"Je ne peux pas Cuddy, je ne peux pas."

"Vous devez le faire. Il vous cherche à chaque fois. La première pensée qu'il a est qu'il doit vous trouver parce que vous êtes en deuil. Qu'il doit vous présenter des excuses. _A chaque fois,_ Wilson"

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas revenir. Je ne suis même pas sûr, de si on était vraiment amis."

" Je sais que ça prends du temps. Mais tous les jours, il se réveille en se sentant coupable. Il vous cherche en sachant qu'il vous a laissé tombé. Il sait qu'il doit vous trouver, et être avec vous parce que votre petite amie est morte."

"Cuddy..."

" Ça fait deux mois, et chaque jour il se réveille en vous cherchant. On va à son appartement chacun à notre tour le matin vous savez? Pour qu'on puisse lui expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas en soins intensifs, et pourquoi il ne peut pas aller vous trouver."

"Je-"

"Votre amitié toute entière va être remodelée maintenant, Wilson. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Parce que chaque jour il se réveille en pensant que tout est arrivé hier. Amber et l'accident de bus vont être la première chose qu'il aura à l'esprit chaque jour, pour chaque petit jour à partir de maintenant. La culpabilité est la première chose qu'il ressent chaque matin."

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il s'attend à avoir un mal de crâne atroce. Il touche sa tête. Pas de sutures. Bizarre. Il peut vaguement se rappeler de se faire empaler sur des vis, attendant que Chase lui grille le cerveau avec de l'électricité.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Il se tourne, et trouve sa mère.

"Maman?"

"Bonjour Greg."

"Où est Wilson? Il faut que je trouve Wilson."

"Il... n'est pas là"

D'une certaine manière, il se sent à nouveau comme un petit garçon. Il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose d'horriblement mal, et qu'il va y avoir des conséquences. Il y a une lourde sensation dans sa poitrine, et il se sent comme s'il ne peut pas respirer.

Quand Blythe s'assoit à coté de lui, il se retrouve niché dans ses bras. C'est comme lorsqu'il partait la chercher lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et elle essaierait de le réparer. Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas, mais c'était bon de savoir qu'elle essayait. Que quelqu'un serait à ses côté, quoiqu'il arrive.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Maman."

Tout devient flou, et il essaie de se retirer car il est en train de mouille son chemisier et c'est embarrassant de pleurer devant sa mère quand on a presque 50 ans.

Mais là, ses bras lui font tellement de bien autour de lui, et il se sent si désolé et triste que la Amber de Wilson soit partie à cause de lui, et il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le tenir.

"Greg, mon chéri tout va bien"

"Je n'aurais pas dû aller au bar. Tu as appelé et tu as dit que Papa était malade et je voulais juste aller boire pour tout oublier et Wilson devait venir me chercher mais elle est venue et après..." Il pleure comme un petit enfant, perdu et tellement coupable.

"Tout va bien..." Le rassure Blythe, "Tout va bien..."

C'est la troisième fois qu'elle fait ça depuis qu'elle a emménagé un mois auparavant après la mort de John.

Elle peut faire face aux petites chose. Comme lorsqu'il se réveille chaque jour et qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle vit avec lui désormais. Ou quand il se brosse les dents deux fois le matin parce qu'il ne peut pas se souvenir qu'il l'a déjà fait plus tôt. Ou quand il va demander "Où est Papa?" parce qu'il ne se souvient pas que son père est mort 1 mois plus tôt.

Mais le plus dur est quand il se réveille. Parfois il le ressasse, puis vit sa vie. Parfois il s'enferme émotionnellement, et n'en parle pas. Parfois il se met en colère contre la manière dont son cerveau l'a trahit, et il fait la pagaille dans toute la pièce.

Le pire est quand il se réveille comme ça. Seul triste et coupable.

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il est allongé dans la chaise longue de son bureau. Bizarre. Peut-être qu'il s'est échappé de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais il ne peut pas se rappeler d'avoir fait ça. Et il ne porte pas de chemise d'hôpital, comme il le devrait.

Foreman voit que House se réveille et de dirige immédiatement vers lui. House a insisté pour dormir à l'hôpital la veille car leur patient allait de pire en pire rapidement.

Désormais, House semble bien accepter ce qu'on lui dit chaque jour. Peut-être que c'est le cerveau qui se réveille et se reconfigure pour compenser les faits. Ils ne savent pas. Si un cerveau est capable de ça, c'est bien celui de House.

House semble avoir retrouver son savoir et ses compétences médicales. C'est juste les nouvelles informations qu'il a du mal à retenir. Ils doivent lui rappeler l'état de patient à longueur de temps désormais.

Il ne travaille plus à la clinique, car il a tendance à oublier les patients qu'il doit suivre. Il ne se souvient plus des patients. Il lui arrive de poser des questions à propos du conducteur de bus par contre.

Parfois, House sort sur le balcon. Là, il réalise que le bureau de Wilson est sombre, et que Wilson n'est pas là. Quelque chose en lui lui dit qu'il sait pourquoi - après tout, tout le monde lui dit chaque jour pourquoi c'est sombre. Mais il ne peut toujours pas se rappeler.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il est dans un lit étranger. Pas son lit.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Comme sur un signal, Wilson entre. Wilson a l'air bouleversé, et nerveux. Ils se fixent pendant un moment. House ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Comment est on supposé s'excuser pour avoir tué la petite ami de son meilleur ami? House est terrifié. Il ne sait pas comment Wilson va réagir. Il avait peur de revenir pour faire face à Wilson. C'est le moment de vérité.

"Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, " dit il doucement. "Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé."

Les traits de Wilson se décomposent. House sait que c'est parce que Amber est morte. Et c'est de sa faute.

Il ne se dégage pas quand Wilson le prend dans ses bras. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire, laisser Wilson le prendre dans ses bras. Il est un peu surpris que Wilson ne le frappe pas ou ne parte pas.

"Je suis désolé" dit il encore." Je suis tellement désolé." Il sent qu'il pourra dire désolé tout le reste de sa vie, et ce ne sera jamais assez. Rien ne peut arranger ça, jamais.

Quand Wilson va dans le salon une demi heure plus tard, Blythe le serre dans ses bras. Et il pleure. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Il est finalement de retour.

"Chaque jour?"

" Il ne peut pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite."

"C'est... dur."

"Pour vous deux je sais."

* * *

Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il y a une note sur la table de nuit, à coté de sa Vicodine. Il avale une pilule et lit la note.

_Ne t'affole pas. Tu n'est pas dans le mauvais lit. Tu as emménagé avec moi. Et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gays._

Il reconnaît cette écriture penchée.

Il boite doucement dans le couloir. C'est une appartement inconnu. Les murs sont jaunes, et c'est accueillant. Définitivement pas à lui.

Il trouve son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, où Wilson est en train de faire des pancakes. La situation toute entière est bizarre. Ne devrait-t-il pas être à l'hôpital? Wilson n'est il pas furieux contre lui?

Wilson est en deuil pour sa petite amie. House ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire.

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il. "Je suis désolé Wilson."

Wilson se retourne, et House se demande vaguement pourquoi Wilson a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mais le plus étrange est que Wilson n'a pas l'air en colère.

Wilson n'est pas en colère. Plus maintenant. Parce que ça fait deux mois qu'il est revenu,et depuis House et Blythe ont emménagé avec lui.

Wilson installe House à table et lui fait passer des pancakes au noix de macadam.

"Ça va," dit il. "Je te pardonne."

Ça lui brise le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le dit. Non pas parce que c'est dur pour lui de pardonner House. C'était dur au début, plus spécialement parce que chaque excuses étaient des rappels de ce qui c'était passé.

Mais maintenant c'est plus facile, parce qu'il est rappelé chaque jour de ce que House a perdu. C'est de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Parfois, House lui demande pourquoi il est pardonné. Ou House à l'air tellement soulagé que Wilson réalise combien leur amitié est importante aux yeux de House. Ou parfois, House lui parle d'avoir été dans le bus avec Amber, et de comment il ne voulait pas revenir parce qu'il avait peur que Wilson allait être furieux contre lui, et il est si content que Wilson n'est pas furieux contre lui.

Pendant une demi-heure, chaque matin, ils revivent _Le jour d'après_.

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux doucement.

_Il faut que je trouve Wilson._

Il est dans un lit différent. Un lit extra-large. Bizarre. Ne devrait-t-il pas être dans un lit d'hôpital?

L'espace à coté de lui, a une légère odeur de parfum. Quelqu'un a dormi à coté de lui. Une prostituée?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, à moitié endormi. Il en a moins qu'avant. Étrange. Il n'a pas pu perdre autant de cheveux en une nuit. Peut-être que ça vient de la SCP. Ou de la chirurgie.

Sa jambe lui fait mal. Il se retourne pour attraper la Vicodine sur sa table de nuit. Là, il trouve une photo, et une note.

Cuddy, avec une fille aux cheveux bruns et un bébé avec des yeux bleus, bleus azur. Et lui même. Ayant l'air plus vieux qu'il ne puisse s'en souvenir.

_Tu n'as finalement pas pu me résister. C'est Rachel, et Evan sur la photo avec nous._

_Wilson attend ton appel. Et il n'est pas en colère contre toi._

_Il va tout t'expliquer._

* * *

J'espère que vous voyez pourquoi j'aime cet auteur ^^

Bonne soirée! =D


End file.
